


Born in April

by Sehun_x_Baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Professors, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Baekhyun is forced to confront his fears when a new professor named Mr. Oh is hired at his university, a one night stand of Baekhyun’s from five years ago. Will Baekhyun have the courage to finally tell Sehun the truth? After all, it’s not easy letting someone know that they have a five year old daughter.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, SeBaek
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153
Collections: Those good stuffs





	Born in April

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this in a day and a half and it might feel rushed but I had this idea and couldn’t resist writing it down. This ended up longer than I originally planned, but honestly it could probably be an even longer story. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any mistakes!

“Please, one more story Daddy.” Sawol pleaded sweetly, a pout forming on her lips that she inherited from her father.

Baekhyun smiled at her affectionally, reaching out to gently brush her loose hair behind her ear. He was a total pushover when it came to his daughter. He tried not to spoil her too much, but it was difficult for him to resist giving her everything that she wanted. That was obvious by the amount of stuffed animals surrounding her on her bed and the other toys decorating her room.

“It’s already past your bedtime Princess.” He answered as he shut the book resting on his lap.

“Just one more.” She whimpered, reaching out with her tiny hand to grab onto her father’s shirt and prevent him from leaving, “I want to hear one about Daddy.”

“About me?” Baekhyun replied with a small laugh, “How come?”

“Not you.” She corrected Baekhyun as she shook her head adorably back and forth, her little pigtails wiggling from the movement, “About my other Daddy.”

“…Oh.” Baekhyun gulped, his hands nervously gripping onto the book in his lap. He didn’t talk about Sehun much. It was a touchy subject. Sawol was still so young, it was difficult to explain it to her in a way she could understand, “He’s away studying, remember?”

“I know.” She answered quietly, looking over at a photo of her other father she had in a pink frame on her nightstand, next to her lamp and some adorable trinkets, “But why can’t I see him?”

Baekhyun’s eyelids lowered, and he let out a soft sigh. Sawol had been getting more and more curious about Sehun lately, it was only natural. He had avoided explaining anything to her in detail before, but it seemed like it was finally time to tell her the truth.

“Well…I didn’t tell Sehun about you yet. I was keeping it a secret.”

“A secret?” She asked with a tiny crack of her voice, “Daddy doesn’t know about me?”

Baekhyun shook his head gently, “…No…Like I said, he’s busy studying…I want him to concentrate on that…It’s important for him right now.”

“But I’m important too.” She pouted with a disgruntled expression as she crossed her arms, “I want to see Daddy!”

“You will, when he’s ready.” Baekhyun comforted her, reaching out to rub her arm, “Just think, won’t it be fun to surprise him?”

Baekhyun watched as his daughter’s eyes lit up, and a large smile appeared on her face. She began giggling, imagining the situation. For an innocent child, the idea of revealing a secret was always an exiting thought. She failed to comprehend the weight behind her little secret.

But for Baekhyun, the idea of springing the news on Sehun one day out of the blue wasn’t exactly thrilling. That is, if he ever found Sehun again. It was true that he was busy studying, at least Baekhyun assumed he still was. At the time when they met, Sehun was one of Baekhyun’s students at the university.

After much effort from the younger, Sehun had managed to weasel his way into Baekhyun’s life. Just like Baekhyun’s inability to resist giving his daughter what she wanted, he had trouble resisting Sehun as well. In a moment of weakness, he relented to Sehun’s desires and allowed him to come over to his house for some dinner and alone time together. 

It wasn’t meant to be a one night stand, at least that’s not what Sehun intended it to be. But Baekhyun was adamant about keeping his distance from the younger after that night. He couldn’t believe he let himself fall for Sehun’s charms. That he willingly slept with one of his students. He feared someone would find out and he’d lose his job.

Sehun was still persistent though, and Baekhyun occasionally had lapses of judgement that ended in small make out sessions in the classroom, before he pushed Sehun away again. It continued this way for a short while, until Baekhyun discovered some startling information.

Pregnant. In their one night together, Sehun had managed to get him pregnant. Baekhyun fretted over it for a long time, trying to decide what the best choice was to make. He didn’t like the idea of putting this kind of responsibility on Sehun, not while he was still young and trying to build his future. After all, at the time, Sehun was only twenty-one years old. He couldn’t bear to imagine Sehun suffering sleepless nights and trying to bottle feed a baby while studying for school. Besides, the situation put them both at risk for getting removed from the university. Attempting to raise a child together would no doubt eventually cause suspicion.

After much thought and careful consideration, Baekhyun decided telling Sehun about it could wait. He felt that separating himself from Sehun for the time being would be the best thing for the younger at that point. He made a request to the school, and had Sehun transferred from his class to another more “suitable” one. They saw each other occasionally on the school grounds, but Baekhyun maintained his cold shoulder. Still, he kept Sehun’s contact information in his phone, although he wasn’t sure how accurate his info was anymore. He hadn’t communicated with him since then.

As for his pregnancy, he lied to the chairmen of the school, managing to get some extended time off for “vacation.” Up until then, he attributed his growing belly to overeating, and made it a point to frequently bring up that he really needed to go on a diet. It wasn’t easy once his break was over, and to this day he still had to pay a lot of money for daycare while he was at work. But Sawol was well worth it. 

Before Baekhyun knew it, five years had already gone by. Sawol had grown into a beautiful young girl that resembled both her parents. Baekhyun recognized the shape of Sehun’s eyes, but her mouth was definitely more similar to Baekhyun’s.

From time to time, Baekhyun would stare at Sehun’s name in his contacts, imagining giving him a call. But after calculating the time in his head, he felt like Sehun was probably still studying. Just a little longer. Maybe one more year, and then he would try to find Sehun.

“Daddy.” Sawol spoke as she stared up at her father with sparkling eyes, “Please sleep with me tonight.”

Baekhyun smiled at her warmly, setting down the book he was holding on the shelf beside him, “Okay. But remember, you’re a big girl now. You need to start sleeping on your own.”

He watched as his daughter bit down on her lip mischievously, a habit she most definitely learned from her father. It was clear she believed she could get away with behavior for a good while to come.

Shutting off the light, Baekhyun crawled in the bed beside Sawol, wrapping his arms around his daughter to hug her gently. With a kiss goodnight, Sawol and Baekhyun both closed their eyes. There was a smile on Sawol’s face, still excited about telling Sehun her big secret. She dreamt of him that night, of the three of them laying together in bed as a family.  
  
  


————————

“Why are we having a faculty meeting so early in the morning again?” Baekhyun asked with a yawn, covering his mouth with his hand.

“A new professor was hired, remember?” Jongdae replied with a chuckle, “We’re just meeting with him.”

“Oh, right.” Baekhyun blinked, reaching up to rub his eyes, “But why does it have to be so early? Couldn’t we meet him at lunch time?”

Jongdae laughed again as he patted Baekhyun’s back in comfort, “At least it will be short.”

Entering the faculty room together, they discovered most of the other professors were already there. They were gathered around a large table, sipping on coffee as they chatted with each other quietly. Eyeing the room, Baekhyun spotted an unfamiliar figure, a tall man with broad shoulders speaking to the dean of the school. Baekhyun couldn’t see his face at all, since his back was turned towards him, but something about his general appearance gave Baekhyun the impression that he must have been rather handsome. Stepping over to the two of them, he decided to give his own greeting before the meeting began.

“Hi, I’m Byun Baekhyun. It’s nice to meet yo-”

With his hand already extended for a shake, Baekhyun suddenly went completely stiff. Staring back at him were a pair of very familiar eyes. Eyes that looked exactly like his daughter’s. He was right to guess the stranger was handsome. Somehow, Sehun had become even more inhumanly perfect than Baekhyun remembered. 

“It’s nice to see you again. I’m not sure if you remember me. My name is Oh Sehun.” He replied, giving Baekhyun a knowing look as he reached for his hand to shake it.

Slowly pulling his hand away, Baekhyun remained flabbergasted, staring at Sehun silently with his mouth partially open. Watching them both curiously, the dean decided to elaborate, a little perplexed why Baekhyun was being so silent.

“Oh, you’re already familiar with Mr. Byun? Did you take his music history class?”

“I did.” Sehun answered simply, still staring at Baekhyun. His expression lacked the warmth of familiarity. In fact, he didn’t seem very excited to be seeing Baekhyun again, at least that was the impression Baekhyun was getting. Thinking back on the past, Baekhyun couldn’t remember ever seeing such a cold look on Sehun’s face before.

“…You’re…the new professor?” Baekhyun asked in a whisper, still in disbelief that he was speaking to Sehun.

“Yes. I’m going to be teaching marine biology.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Baekhyun answered, remembering the many times Sehun randomly told him facts about marine creatures. He knew Sehun was interested in studying that subject, but he didn’t realize he had decided to focus his career around it.

“All right, let’s get this meeting started.” The dean interrupted them, noticing that the last remaining professors had finally arrived.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun for a moment more, looking deeply into his eyes before finally turning to find a seat. It was only once his eyes were off him that Baekhyun noticed how fast his heart was racing. He took a nervous gulp, continuing to watch Sehun as he fumbled to sit down as well. 

During the entire meeting, Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off Sehun. He failed to concentrate on the conversation amongst the faculty, his thoughts too preoccupied with the past and the secret he had been hiding all this time. It was finally his chance to tell Sehun about it…but the thought of it still frightened him. It didn’t help that Sehun was acting so distant, which Baekhyun realized was entirely his fault. It was possible that Sehun hated his guts by now. Regardless of how he felt though, it was important for Sehun to know the truth.

Baekhyun felt a cold sweat run down his face as he tried to imagine the different ways of telling Sehun.

_‘Oh by the way, you have a five year old daughter.’_

_‘Hey, remember that one night we had sex? I got pregnant.’_

_‘I just wanted to let you know, you’re a father.'_

Even just thinking of saying something like that to Sehun made his stomach churn. It wasn’t something to bring up casually like that, and he knew he should probably wait a while for Sehun to adjust to his new job until he revealed the big news. But somehow, someday, he was going to have to tell him.

Once the meeting was over, Baekhyun stayed behind in hopes of chatting with Sehun for a short moment. Noticing that Baekhyun had stayed, Sehun remained in the room as well until everyone else had left. He rested against the table, facing Baekhyun as he waited for him to speak.

“…Hi.” Baekhyun eventually spoke, giving Sehun a weak smile, “It’s been a while.”

“Yes, it has. I hope it won’t be a nuisance for you now that I’m here.” Sehun responded with a dull expression.

“No, not at all.” Baekhyun answered with a gentle wave of his hands, his eyes falling slowly to the floor before he continued, “Actually I…I was hoping we’d meet again.”

“Why? Did you want to apologize?”

Sehun’s voice lacked any emotion, he didn’t sound happy, but he didn’t really sound upset either. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how to take it. The Sehun in front of him now hardly resembled the sneaky brat he remembered from five years ago. Still, the way he made Baekhyun feel inside was undoubtably familiar. With just one look, he made Baekhyun feel like a puddle of goo.

“I do.” Baekhyun admitted, taking a deep breath before looking up at Sehun again, “…I was hoping…one day we could have a long talk with each other.”

Sehun stared back at Baekhyun blankly, blinking a few times before he replied, “Fine. How about tonight?”

“No no.” Baekhyun answered in a panic, waving his hands again to decline, “You should get settled into your new job and everything first. Just keep it in mind.”

Sehun let out an annoyed sigh, pushing himself off the table to stand up straight again, “I should go before my class starts.”

“Oh right, go ahead.” Baekhyun whispered, watching as Sehun began to leave.

With only a few strides of his long legs, it didn’t take long until he reached the doorway. Walking through it, he shut the door behind him, as if to let Baekhyun know he’d rather not walk together.

It was then that Baekhyun realized, he was the one getting the cold shoulder now.  
  
  


————————

“Can we get some ice cream Daddy?” Sawol asked, swinging her arm with her father’s as they held each other’s hands.

“Sure, but I need to swing by my school again really fast to pick up some paperwork first. Then we can go.” 

“Okay.” She giggled happily, hopping a little in excitement from the promise of eating a yummy treat.

Baekhyun smiled down at her, admiring how cute she looked in the new dress he had recently bought for her. The skirt of it was very poofy, the way Sawol loved her dresses to be, and on the front collar was a large bow.

Staring at her eyes, Baekhyun’s thoughts became heavy with the important news he needed to tell her. Especially if they were going to his school, there was a small chance they might run into Sehun, and he wanted to make sure Sawol was prepared first. He slowly stopped walking, kneeling down in front of his daughter to speak with her softly.  
“I met someone very special today.”

Sawol tilted her head curiously, grabbing onto her skirt with both her hands to play with the ruffled fabric as she swung her body back and forth, “Who?”

Baekhyun wet his lips, pressing them together nervously before speaking again, “Your other Daddy Sehun is finally done studying…And he’s working at the school with Daddy now.”

Sawol’s entire expression lit up with happiness, and she began hopping up and down again, “Really? I can see Daddy Sehun now?!”

“Yes, he might still be there. But listen to me Sawol, this is very important. I didn’t tell him about you yet, we still need to keep it a secret for now.”

The hopping stopped, and a large pout appeared on Sawol’s face as she let out a whine, “Why?”

Baekhyun reached forward to hold her arm, squeezing it gently as he spoke, “We need to wait for the right moment. It’s a very big secret, so we need to be careful with it.”

Sawol turned her head to stare down at the ground with a frown, her hands gripping onto her skirt tightly as she fought back her tears. Baekhyun moved closer to her, hugging her and rubbing her back gently to calm her down.

“Remember how excited you were to give your friend a present for her birthday? And you wanted to give it to her right away after we bought it?”

“…Yeah.” Sawol answered in a tiny whimper.

“But I told you we had to wait for her birthday party? Because it would be more special to get it on her birthday?”

“…Yeah.” Sawol nodded a little.

Baekhyun backed away to look at his daughter’s face, raising his hand to wipe her eyes, “This is the same thing. You’re the most amazing present in the whole world, but we need to wait for the perfect moment to let Sehun know. So I need you to promise me Sawol, promise me you won’t say anything if you see him.”

Sawol sniffled before raising her hand to wipe her own eyes as well, nodding her head again, “Okay Daddy, I promise.”

Leaning forward, Baekhyun gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, “Thank you Princess. Now let’s hurry so we can go get some ice cream.”

Sawol smiled, nodding her head even more enthusiastically as she watched her father stand up again.  
  
  


————————

Baekhyun really wasn’t expecting to run into Sehun that evening, he just wanted to be extra prepared in case they stumbled into him. But he didn’t account for his daughter having hawk eyes, searching the entire campus for her other father as they made their way towards the front of the building. Without her keen observation, they easily would have missed Sehun leaving the school at that time. But thanks to her efforts, she was able to spot him, and she immediately let go of Baekhyun’s hand to rush off towards him.

“Sawol!” Baekhyun shouted, startled by her sudden departure, “Sawol get back here!”

Following her with his eyes, he watched as she ran towards a tall man. Scanning up his long figure, Baekhyun felt his stomach drop once he came to his face.

Sawol couldn’t even speak as she stared up at the man she recognized from her photo. She was overtaken by joy, and gripped onto her dress again with a wide smile on her face. Sehun stared down at her curiously, before looking around the area for one of her parents. The last person he expected to see running towards them was Baekhyun.

“Sorry!” Baekhyun huffed out of breath, reaching out to grab his daughters hand.

Sehun stared at them both silently, his expression becoming colder as he looked down at the young girl, “…Is this your daughter?”

Baekhyun gulped nervously. This is not how he imagined their first meeting going. 

“…Yes…Her name is Sawol.”

Sawol was still star struck, smiling brightly at Sehun as if he were a magical character in Disneyland. To Baekhyun’s surprise, Sehun knelt down in front of her, giving a warm smile back to her.

“Hi Sawol, it’s nice to meet you.”

Sawol couldn’t hold back anymore. With a sudden jump, she leapt onto Sehun, hugging him tightly in her tiny arms. Sehun was startled by it, and remained still as he allowed her small embrace, unsure of how to react.

Baekhyun might have said something to Sawol to calm her down, but he was too overcome with emotion himself to speak. Just staring at the two of them together warmed Baekhyun’s heart, to the point where he felt tears forming in his eyes. However, he quickly reached up to wipe them away, worried that Sehun might see them.

“Come on Sawol, we need to hurry remember?” Baekhyun spoke softly, touching her back.

She shook her head, burying her face into Sehun’s chest more to hide from her father. Baekhyun sighed, wondering what he should do. No matter what, he knew she was going to start crying.

Sehun seemed at a loss for what to do as well, but he eventually pulled Sawol away from himself, noticing that Baekhyun wasn’t going to do anything.

“Sorry, I need to get home too…” Sehun admitted, wondering why the girl had such a sad look on her face. It was strange, but while he stared at her, he couldn’t help thinking the girl resembled himself quite a bit. Her eyes in particular looked really similar.

Baekhyun swooped in at this point to grab her, picking her up gently in his arms. He stood up with Sehun, smiling at him weakly.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. You should teach her not to be so affectionate with strangers though.”

Baekhyun laughed nervously, “…Yeah…She’s not usually like that…”

“Anyway, it was nice meeting you Sawol.” Sehun smiled at her again, giving her a sweet wave before he started to walk off.

Sawol waved back at him shyly, surprisingly not breaking down into tears as she watched Sehun leave. Baekhyun was thankful Sehun decided to take some initiative in the situation, it saved him a lot of trouble. He pulled Sawol close, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m very proud of you Sawol. You did a great job keeping your secret.”

Sawol grinned back at him, nodding her head. Looking over at Sehun again, she watched him for a moment more before finally speaking.

“Sehun Daddy is so big.”

Baekhyun let out a loud laugh, “Yes, he is very tall.”

“He’s Big Daddy, and you’re Little Daddy.”

Baekhyun laughed again, nodding his head in agreement, “Is that our new nicknames?”

“Mmmmhmmm.” She answered proudly, “And I’m your Princess.”

Baekhyun kissed her again, hugging her tightly in his arms, “Yes you are.”  
  
  


————————

Baekhyun entered the break room to reheat his cup of coffee, yawning as he looked over some papers in his hands. It wasn’t until he broke his gaze from the handout that he realized there was another person in the room with him, staring right at him. He felt a jolt in his heart as his eyes met with Sehun’s.

“Hey.” Sehun spoke first, grabbing his drink out of the microwave.

“…Hi Sehun.” Baekhyun answered timidly, shifting his eyes to stare down at his cup, “…How are your lessons going?”

“Fine.” Sehun replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

Baekhyun stepped closer to him, putting his drink inside the microwave. Shutting the door and starting the timer, he kept his eyes on his spinning drink as he spoke, “So um…I want to apologize again about my daughter the other day…”

“I don’t mind.” Sehun answered after wetting his lips from his drink, “She’s cute. She looks a lot like you.”

“Yeah, she does.” Baekhyun smiled affectionately as he thought of her adorable face. He wanted to mention that she looked like her other father too, but he decided against saying that.

“Where’s your ring?” Sehun asked bluntly, staring at Baekhyun’s left hand.

Baekhyun turned his head to finally look at Sehun, confused by what he meant, “What?”

“You’re not wearing a ring. Are you married?”

“Oh, no.” Baekhyun shook his head back and forth gently, “I was never married.”

Sehun lowered his eyelids, his expression turning sour as he kept his gaze locked on Baekhyun, “Another fling?”

It was only two words, but they stung so much. Turning to face his body towards Sehun, Baekhyun bit down his lip before he was able to respond.

“No…Look, I told you we need to talk. There’s a lot I need to tell you.”

“Let’s talk then. Why wait?”

“Because…” Baekhyun hesitated, his heart racing as he thought of everything he needed to tell Sehun, “…It’s really important. I think it’s better to wait until you’re ready.”

“I’m ready.” Sehun answered in an annoyed tone, “Stop running away and just tell me.”

“…Not yet. You’ve just started working here…I don’t want to distract you.”

Sehun smacked his coffee mug against the counter, startling Baekhyun and making him jump a little. Looking over at Sehun again, he witnessed the furious expression on his face.

“Dammit Baekhyun, is it that hard to communicate with me?”

Baekhyun blinked a few times, staring back at Sehun silently. He breathed heavily, looking deeply into Sehun’s eyes. It was true, he had always been terrible at communicating with Sehun. But that was because he was always trying to protect him. But perhaps, by protecting him, he had caused more harm than good. Lowering his eyes again, Baekhyun remained quiet for a long while before finally answering him.

“…Alright….Tonight…you should come over and have dinner with me and Sawol. We can talk then.”

There was another break of silence between them, and Baekhyun could feel Sehun’s eyes on him. Letting out a quiet sigh, Sehun relaxed his grasp on his mug.

“Okay. Give me your phone.”

“Huh?”

“Give me your phone so I can give you my number.”

“Oh, okay.”

Without much thought, Baekhyun grabbed his phone, opening his contacts. Exchanging their phones, Baekhyun was too preoccupied adding in his own number to realize that Sehun was just staring at his screen.

“…You still have my old info?” Sehun asked in a quiet voice.

Baekhyun felt his heart throb, and he snapped his head to look up at Sehun in panic. To his surprise though, Sehun had a gentle look in his eyes. It reminded him of the way Sehun used to look at him. When they were alone together, and Sehun would whisper loving words in his ear.

“…Yeah. I told you I wanted to talk to you again.”

Sehun handed his phone back to him carefully, and Baekhyun blushed as he grabbed it.

“Text me when you get off work. I’ll come meet you as soon as I can.”  
  
  


————————

It would be an understatement to say that Sawol was excited when she saw that Sehun was together with her father when he came to pick her up. She bolted towards them both as fast as she could, almost tripping before grabbing onto Sehun to give him another hug. Baekhyun smiled as he watched her nuzzle her face against Sehun. Making secret eye contact with her, Baekhyun held his finger up to his lips to indicate a shushing sound, letting Sawol know she still needed to keep it a secret. She smiled back at him, copying her father and bringing her finger to her lips as well.

After letting Sawol know that Sehun was coming over for dinner, Baekhyun told Sehun he should just carry Sawol home. The entire walk home, Sawol enjoyed Sehun’s embrace, and Baekhyun stole glances of his daughter’s happy expression.

Once they entered Baekhyun’s house, Sawol started pulling on Sehun’s hand, trying to drag him into her room. It was then that Baekhyun suddenly remembered the photo of Sehun she had in her room, and he knelt beside her to whisper in her ear. Sawol didn’t answer him, but suddenly went running off to her room to hide the photo.

“You should go ahead and play with her while I get dinner ready.” Baekhyun smiled at Sehun, “She’s really excited to have you here.”

“You don’t need any help?”

“No, I’m fine. Entertaining her will be the best help honestly.”

Sehun smiled a little, nodding his head as he heard small footsteps running back towards him. Grabbing his hand, Sehun didn’t have much choice anyway as she started to pull on him again. As Sehun went with her, Baekhyun listened to her start describing her room to him in excitement, despite the fact that Sehun was about to see it in a few seconds anyway.

The moment they entered her room, she began to run around to collect all her favorite stuffed animals, laying them in front of Sehun to tell him all their names. Sehun listened to her with a smile on his face, amused by her enthusiasm. It seemed like this was very important to her.

She relentlessly continued, grabbing more and more things to show Sehun, whether they were really that significant or not. Anything near her was shown to Sehun, accompanied by a brief explanation before she became excited about sharing something else. In this flurry of show and tell, it was a drawing she had made of three stick figures that caught Sehun’s special attention. He made her stop for a moment, pointing at her name written at the bottom of the page.

“...Your surname is Oh?” Sehun asked in confusion. It didn’t make any sense to him why she’d have a different name from Baekhyun’s.

“Mmmhmmm, Daddy said he named me after my other Daddy.” Sawol answered innocently, not thinking that this might be crucial information.

“Your…other Daddy?” Sehun repeated in disbelief. All this time Sehun had thought Sawol had a mother.

“Yeah. And he was born in April like me, that’s why my name is Sawol.”

Sehun froze, feeling his emotions swelling inside him. The coincidence was too strong for him to ignore. Besides, he already knew Baekhyun had something important to tell him.

“Sawol...how old are you?” Sehun asked, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the precious young girl.

Sawol held up her hand, showing Sehun her spread out palm, extending all of her fingers proudly, “Five!”

This one word elicited so much joy in Sehun, and he couldn't fight the tears that began to stream down his face. Suddenly leaning forward, he grabbed Sawol in his arms, squeezing her tightly.

“Are you okay?” She asked, the high pitch in her voice indicating her level of distress.

“I’m fine…” Sehun gasped, continuing to cry as he held the small girl, “I just need a hug.”

“Do you want to hold Mr. Stuffins? He always makes me feel better.”

“No, I just want to hold you.”

“Okay.” She answered with a concerned voice, wrapping her arms around Sehun in a hug as well.

Sawol waited patiently as Sehun continued to hold her, tears quietly falling down his face. Eventually Sehun pulled himself away, rising to his feet again. Grabbing her hand, he brought her with him as he left the room.

They went to the kitchen, finding Baekhyun in the midst of preparing their meal. Letting go of Sawol’s hand, Sehun rushed towards him, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s waist to spin him around. Baekhyun hardly had time to let out a small gasp before his lips were sealed with Sehun’s. Pressing Baekhyun against the counter, Sehun held the kiss for a long moment, until they heard an excited cheer coming from behind them.

Pulling their lips apart, they both looked over at Sawol, who was grinning from ear to ear with happiness. She ran over to them, grabbing onto both their legs to hug them at the same time. Looking down at her, Sehun placed his hand on her back, eventually raising his eyes again as he whispered to Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun…she is…she’s my daughter, isn’t she?”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to get emotional, and he pressed his lips together tightly, unable to speak as he nodded his head. Sehun lowered to the floor, pulling Baekhyun with him, wrapping his arms around both Baekhyun and Sawol. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sehun whispered again, the tears returning to his eyes, “I loved you so much. I still love you. I applied for a job at your school just to be near you again…So why…Why did you run away from me?”

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Sehun as well, gripping onto him as he began to cry, “I’m sorry Sehun. I didn’t want to run away…But it was such a big responsibility for your age and…I didn’t want to put pressure on you like that. You could have gotten expelled.”

“You idiot.” Sehun gasped, holding Baekhyun even closer. He wanted to say more, but he was crying to hard to speak. He’d have to scold Baekhyun more later, but right then all he wanted to do was cherish his family. It was a long time before any of them said anything, until Sehun eventually forced himself to ask Baekhyun one more question.

“Do you love me Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun leaned forward, kissing Sehun again before speaking quietly against his lips, “Yes Sehun, I love you very much.”

“Does that mean Big Daddy is going to move in with us?” Sawol interrupted with an excited giggle.

They both looked down at her, simultaneously leaning closer to her to give her a kiss on the cheek. Replying to her in unison, neither Sehun or Baekhyun decided to double check with each other before giving her an answer.

“Yes.”


End file.
